because of drink
by KrYstlfeii
Summary: Lami oon, gara-gara jus strawberry yang lu kasi gua jadi kaga bisa jalan 3 hari. -jaemin WARN!BAHASA NONBAKU! Mengandung unsur gay/homo/yaoi/boylove! Typo bertebaran:'v [nct dream; mark x jaemin]


Ini pake bahasa non baku.

Warn! Ada adegan dewasa/?nya dikit

Happy reading

Jaemin pov.

Malam yang indah sekarang cocok bener buat gua yang lagi berduaan sama mark dikamarnye. Eh

Bohong gua,

malem ini kaga ada enak-enaknya ujan deras gini ditambah gua yang lagi dikurung sama mark dikamarnye buat ngerjain tugas kimianye. Kamvret emang, tapi demi komik terbaru kesukaan gua, yah gua mah mau tak mau ngerjain tugas kimia dia.

Jadi sebenernya mark itu udah janji sama gua, buat beliin gua komik kalau gua ngerjain tugas kimia dia.

Lu pada tau kaga sih? Mark itu kelas 3 sma dan gua masih kelas 1, nah dia minta gua buat ngerjain tugasnye, untung aje otak gua ini diatas rata-rata jadi buat ngerjain soal kaya gini mah bukan masalah buat gua, sombong dikit kagapapa lah ya.

Terkadang gua prihatin sama cewe cewe di sekolah yang menggilai dia, tampang sih oke lah ya, tapi otaknya? Kalau gua boleh jujur sih mungkin isinya cuma pilem porn* doang upps.

biarpun gitu, dia tetep jadi sahabat terbaik gua. Bahkan dari gua masih pake popok:') walaupun otaknya rada-rada mesum, tapi gua suka. Maksud gua suka pas dia beliin kuota buat ngajakin gua nonton pilem yang 'iya iya' bwahahaha.

Tok tok tok.

Gua kaget, tiba-tiba pintu kamar mark diketok, pas gua lagi serius-seriusnya ngerjain tugas nih anak.

"Oyy nana, bukain tuh, mager gua" mark seenak jidatnye merintah gua. Berasa babu gua disini.

"Gua mager juga kak" jawab gua trus pura-pura serius lagi sama tugas dia.

"Bukain atau ngga jadi dapet komik?"

Ini nih yang gua males sama dia, mainnya ngancem mulu.

"Iya iya" dengan berat kaki/?, eh hati maksudnye gua turun dari kasur empuk mark buat bukain pintu.

Krekk /?

Gua ngeliat lami lagi berdiri depan pintu sambil bawain dua gelas minuman, satu cola dan satu lagi jus strawberry.

Lami ini adiknya mark yang paling cantik, iyalah paling cantik orang mark cuma punya adik dia doang.

"Halo kak nana~ udah berapa ronde kak mainnya?"

Gua ngeliat lami nunjukin senyum jailnya, tiba-tiba kok gua merinding?.

"Ronde apaan lam? Siapa juga yang lagi main, orang gua lagi ngerjain tugas kakak lu tuh"

"Ih kak nana sok polos"

"Eh lam, jangan panggil gua nana napa? Kaga manly amat, cukup kakak lu aje yang manggil gitu"

"Iya iya tau kok, panggilan kesayangan dari gebetan"

Anju-, ni anak mulai kaga beres.

"Nih kak" lami nyodorin nampan yang berisi minuman tadi ke gua.

"Tau bener, gua suka jus strawberry" ucap gua setelah nerima minuman itu.

"Ya harus tau lah, kan itu minuman kesukaan kakak ipar"

"Hah? Lu bilang apa?"

"Dah ah, masuk sana kak, aku pengen tidur dulu"

"Hemm"

Gua cuma bergumam kecil. Gua udah berniat nutupin pintu tapi tiba-tiba denger lami teriak.

"Selamat bersenang-senang kak!!!"

"NANTI KALAU 'MAIN' JANGAN KENCANG-KENCANG SUARANYA, ENTAR KEDENGERAN TETANGGA"

"Kak adik lu nape sih? Aneh bener." gua udah nanya baik-baik gitu sama dia, eh malah diketawain.

"Dia kaga aneh na, cuma otaknya aje rada-rada copas gua"

"Hah?"

"Udah sana lanjutin tugas gua"

Sekarang udah jam 10 dan gua tinggal nyelesain 4 soal lagi. Gua berhenti sebentar buat ngambil minum, tenggorokan gua rasanya kering bener.

Gua ngabisin satu gelas jus itu dengan cepat, gua bener-bener haus soalnya, setelah itu guapun lanjut lagi.

Tinggal 1 soal lagi, tapi gua ngga sanggup buat ngerjainnya.

Entah kenapa badan gua tiba-tiba jadi panas, padahal dikamar mark ini awalnya dingin karena diluar lagi hujan deras.

Gua ngelepasih hoodie biru gua, kali ae habis ini ngga panas lagi, eh tapi gua salah ternyata, suhu dalam tubuh gua rasanya makin panas. Gua ngambil buku mark yang lumayan tipis buat dijadiin kipas.

"Ahh panas" gua terus ngipasin muka gua,

"Lu bilang panas na? Hari ini dingin kali" mark liatin gua yang lagi sibuk ngipasin badan gua dengan tatapan aneh.

"Tapi gua ngerasa panas kak, sumpah ini panas bener, rasanya jadi pengen buka baju"

Author pov.

"Buka aja na! Buka" mark berucap semangat sambil menunggu detik-detik jaemin menampakkan tubuhnya/?

"Yakk mesum lu kak" jaemin menoyor kepala mark.

"Sekali-kali kaga papalah itung-itung refresing buat gua ehehe" mark cengengesan sementara jaemin menatap tajam kakak kelasnya ini yang kelewat mesum.

"Lama-lama gua takut sama elu kak" gumam jaemin.

"Na, tidur kuy udah malem"

"Tapi tinggal satu soal lagi"

"Kaga papalah, satu soal doang ngak pengaruh kali sama nilai gua"

"Iyain dah, gua juga udah ngantuk"ucap jaemin.

Mark mulai menendang asal bukunya di atas kasur hingga berserakan di lantai, dan jaemin yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Benar-benar bukan lelaki pembersih -gumam jaemin dalem hati. Setelah semuanya beres,

Jaemin dan markpun mulai memejamkan mata mereka masing-masing.

Tapi tak lama setelah itu tangan dan kaki mark sudah berada di tubuh jaemin. Ya mark sekarang lagi meluk jaemin erat bener, dikira si jaemin guling kali ya?

Jaemin pun berusaha nahan nafas dia gara-gara kaget mukanya si mark deket bener sama muka dia, kurang 1 cm lagi tu bibir mereka berdua nempel.

"Guling gua lucu deh, baunya strawberry strawberry gitu" ucap mark sambil cubit-cubitin pipi jaemin.

"Kak, kalau gini terus kapan gua bisa tidur?"tanya jaemin, mark mengabaikannya. Mark malah gesek-gesekin hidung dia di leher jaemin menghirup aroma strawberry dari parfume jaemin.

"Akhh"

mark tak sengaja menggesekkan lututnya pada jr jaemin yang masih terbungkus celana dari kain yang tipis itu.

Jaemin sadar barusan ia mendesah karena ketidak sengajaan mark menyentuh 'itu'nya ia dengan cepat menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, dalam hati ia merutuki keadaan tubuhnya yang sensitif sekali sekarang.

Mark membuka matanya, ia menatap jaemin yang sekarang sedang pura-pura tertidur dengan menutup matanya erat. Jangan kira mark tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan tubuh jaemin.

Mark menggesekkan kembali lututnya, kali ini ia memang sengaja.

"Nghh Kak, berhenti!" jaemin membuka matanya. Mark bisa melihat keringat jaemin yang memenuhi wajahnya, dan bibir jaemin yang bengkak trus memerah karena ia gigit.

Mark pov.

'Sekarang pasti obat perangsang yang lami kasih di jus jaemin udah bereaksi'

Kalian jangan ngira gua yang nyuru lami ngasih obat itu ke jaemin. Gua tau karena tadi di dapur ngga sengaja nguping pembicaraan dia sama temennya si hina yang lagi nginap hari ini dirumah gua.

Gini nih percakapannya,

"Lam, gimana kalau lu kasih ini sama kak jaemin, itung itung tontonan buat malem ini"

"Ngga ah, kasian kak jaeminnya ntar"

"Sekali-kali kaga papa lah, sekalian bahagiain kakak lu juga bwahaha"

"Eh iya ya, pasti seru juga"

Dan setelah itu gua kaga denger mereka ngobrol lagi.

Gua sebenarnya kasian juga liat jaemin yang ngerasa gerah gitu, tapi gua lama-lama juga nggak tahan liat wajahnya yang udah merah ditambah bibirnya yang bengkak itu, keliatan menggoda bener.

Gua ngedeketin wajah gua ke dia, sekarang gua udah nggak tahan lagi,

"Kak lu mau apa?" dia nahan bahu gua sambil natap gua polos.

Gua diam. Gua meratiin wajah dia lumayan lama.

Gua baru sadar ternyata teman deket gua dari kecil ini cantik juga.

"Kak lu mphmm" gua ngga tahan buat ngerasain bibir dia yang merah cherry itu.

Ternyata manis

Dan

Gua

Ngga rela

Buat ngelepasinnya.

Tampa gua sadari ternyata gua udah ngelumat bibir jaemin lama, sampai dia mukul-mukul dada gua buat gua berenti.

"Gila lu kak, gua sampai kaga bisa nafas"

Gua liatin dia lagi ngatur nafasnya, duh mukanya kok lucu bener sekarang ya.

Eh kok badan gua rasanya panas juga, apa jangan jangan tu anak dua masukin obat itu keminuman gua juga?

Kalau iya, bisa gawat ini. Gua kalau udah terangsang ngga mungkin bisa ngendaliin diri ntar, dan ditambah lagi didepan gua ada jaemin yang tampilannya udah menggoda iman gitu.

Ngga kuat gua bayanginnya.

Gua harus tidur sekarang, sebelum efek obat itu buat nafsu gua meningkat.

"Kak mark?" jaemin nusuk nusukin jari mungilnya ke pipi gua, gua berusaha untuk tetep nutupin mata gua.

"Kak ughh panas kak" gua bisa rasain sekarang pipinya dia, lagi digesekgesekin ke bahu kanan gua, gua ngga tahu tujuan ni anak apa. Dan kalau gua salah denger dia tadi mendesah ya?

Plis nana, jangan buat gua jadi tegang gini.

Brukk

"Kak mark, jangan tidur dulu dong"

Gua kaget tiba-tiba jaemin sekarang nindihin tubuh gua. Gua pengen sebenernya liat wajahnya sekarang, tapi gua ngga tahan.

Chu chu chu

Jaemin mencium bibir gua berkali kali tanpa jeda.

Oke sekarang bertahanan gua runtuh total.

Brukk

Gua membalikkan posisi jaemin jadi dibawah gua sekarang.

Bukannya kaget, jaemin malah masang tampang menggodanya ke gua.

"Eumhm"

Gua ngelumat bibir jaemin kasar, tapi dia belum membalasnya, jaemin malah menggerak gerakkan kakinya melampiaskan kenikmatan yang gua kasih.

Author pov.

Mark menggigit bibir bawah jaemin, agar lelaki manis itu mau membuka mulutnya. Kesempatan itu tak disia siakan oleh mark, lidahnya dengan cepat melesak ke dalam mulut jaemin lalu melilit benda lunak itu dengan sensual.

Setelah dirasakan sesak karena kekurangan oksigen, jaeminpun ngedorong bahu mark pelan.

Mark sekarang beralih untuk memberikan tanda kepemilikan di leher jaemin yang jenjang itu.

Jaemin sedikit meringis ketika mark menciptakan tanda keunguan itu dengan menghisap terlalu kuat kulit lehernya yang sensitif.

Merasa tangannya menganggur, markpun memilih memijat benda kebanggaan jaemin dari luar celananya, membuat jaemin mendesah tak karuan.

"Eungh kak mark ahh"

Beberapa saat kegiatan mark yang menggoda tubuh jaemin itu berhenti ketika mendengar kalimat yang tak pernah ia duga akan keluar dari mulut temannya ini yang awalnya dia anggap mahluk yang polos.

"Cukup kak, aku ingin langsung saja ke inti ughh, aku sudah ahh tak tahan"

Seringayanpun tercetak di wajah tampan mark.

"Jangan salahkan gua kalau lu ngga bisa jalan besok"

Markpun dengan cekatan membuka pakaiannya sendiri lalu jaemin. Hingga sekarang tubuh keduanya sudah tak tertutupi apapun.

Mark mengelus paha jaemin membuat jaemin tampa sadar membuka kakinya sendiri untuk mempermudah mark memasukinya.

"Apa gua harus mempersiapkan lu dulu na?"

Jaemin menggeleng cepat.

"Langsung saja kak" suara jaemin terdengar serak, sepertinya lelaki ini sudah di bawah pengaruh nafsunya.

"Lu yakin na?"

Dan kemudian mark menerima anggukan mantap dari jaemin.

Tampa berlama-lama markpun mulai mengarahkan kejantanannya ke hole jaemin terlihat berkedut seolah tak sabar untuk di masuki.

"Argh kak mark,berhen ti hiks.."

Baru ujung penis mark yang masuk namun jaemin sudah mengeluarkan air matanya. Markpun panik, ia dengan cepat kembali melumat bibir jaemin, agar pria mungil ini dapat melupakan rasa sakitnya.

Perlahan namun pasti markpun berhasil membuat penisnya masuk seutuhnya kedalam hole jaemin,

"Akhh sakit hiks"

Jaemin kembali menangis, ia benar-benar berasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya jaemin merasakan hal itu.

Mark belum bergerak, ia memberi kesempatan pada jaemin untuk membiasakan dulu miliknya di dalam lubang sempit itu.

"Gua boleh gerak sekarang?" jaemin mengangguk.

Markpun mulai menggerakkannya dengan pelan sesuai keinginan jaemin.

Tapi lama-lama mark merasa tak puas, iapun menambah ritme genjotannya tampa sepengetahuan jaemin,

"Ahh kak, ughh ya disana, ahhh lebihh dalam ughh"

Jaemin mendesah tak karuan ketika mark tanpa sengaja menyentuh prostatnya. Mendengar itu markpun semakin semangat mengerjai tubuh jaemin.

"Na nhh jangan ketatkan lubangmu" mark mendesis kala merasakan lubang jaemin yang semakin mengetat, sementara miliknya semakin membesar di dalam sana.

"Akhh, sepertinya aku akan keluarhh ahh"

"Bersama sayang"

Mark menggapai junior jaemin yang terasa sangat mungil ditangannya. Mark pun memainkannya dan hal itu membuat jaemin tak tahan lagi untuk keluar.

"Hyung aku hhh kelu- argghh"

Carian putih yang ketal itu keluar dengan banyak hingga mengotori tangan dan sebagian badan mark.

Tubuh jaemin pun langsung melemas.

Sementara mark belum mencapai klimaksnya, markpun menambah lagi kecepatannya hingga membuat jaemin yang tubuhnya sudah melemas kembali terhentak-hentak kebelakang.

"Akhhh nana"

Mark mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya di dalam tubuh jaemin.

Jaemin merinding merasakan cairan mark yang begitu banyak kini memenuhi tubuhnya.

"Kak, aku capek"

Jaemin berucap dengan mata yang sedikit lagi hampir tertutup.

"Tidak nana, permainan ini belum berakhir, sekarang menungginglah!"

"Tapi kak - arghhh"

Dan kemudian kegiatan itu tetap berlanjut hingga pagi.

Di lain tempat.

"Lam, ini orang berdua kapan selesainya ya?"

"Gua kaga tahu hin, yang penting nikmatin dulu lah tontonan gratis ini"

"Kasian kak nana lam, pasti besok dia nggak bisa jalan"

"Lah kok sekarang jadi elu yang kasian sih, tadi semangat bener buat ngasihin tu obat"

"Eh iya ya"

"Tenang aja hin, kakak gua mah orangnya tanggung jawab"

"Hmm"

Dan dua mahluk berinisial lami dan hina itupun kembali melanjutkan tontonan mereka.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mark dan jaemin, lami diam-diam telah memasang kamera yang ia taruh di pojokan kamar mark.

Ini semua awalnya ide si hina. Hina katanya terinspirasi dari fanfiction yang pernah dia baca.

Untung saja malam hari ini kedua orang tua mark dan lami sedang pergi keluar kota, jadi lami cukup tenang dan tak perlu memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan kakaknya sekarang

Pagi hari ini mark kesekolah dengan beban yang berat dipunggungnya. ia terpaksa harus menggendong jaemin kesekolah karena jaemin nggak bisa jalan dengan benar/? Akibat insiden tadi malam. Untung saja mereka datang sangat pagi jadi tidak ada orang yang akan bertanya macam-macam pada mereka.

Saat bel iatirahat berbunyi, teman-teman dikelas jaemin dengan cepat meninggalkan kelas dan berhamburan memenuhi kantin, tinggalah dirinya sendiri di dalam kelas yang lumayan luas itu.

"Jae?" jaemin dapat melihat kini sosok mark berjalan memasuki kelasnya yang sepi lalu memilih untuk duduk di depan dirinya.

"Lu marah sama gua?" jaemin menggeleng.

"Ngga marah, cuma kesel aja"

"Maaf ya?"

"Ngga mau, gua jadi susah berjalan gara-gara malem tadi"

"Ini salahnya lami"

"Ngapain bawa-bawa adik lu?"

"Iya, si lami sama temennya itu yang buat gua kaya kemaren malem, dia yang udah masukin obat perangsang ke minuman gua sama elu"

"Oh jadi ini gara-gara lami ya? Bilang tuh sama adiklu, kalau mau jail jangan kelewatan, kan kasian ntar pacarlu tau kalau lu pernah nyentuh gua" sinis jaemin, mark tersenyum. Ia mengerti sekarang arah pembicaraan jaemin.

"Gua ngga punya pacar. Punyanya gebetan."

"Nah iya, gebetan lu yang siapa tahu jadian sama elu itu kan ntar kasihan kalau dia tahu"

"Gua yakin dia nggak akan marah"

"Hah? Mana ada yang kaya gitu"

"Ada kok, lu mau tau siapa?"

"Ngga perlu tau gua, paling juga si koeun atau yeri"

"Halah salah kok"

"Ya siapalah itu gua kaga peduli"

Mark gemas melihat raut wajah jaemin saat merajuk begini. Walaupun ngga senyum tapi tetep keliatan imutnya.

Tangannya pun tak tahan untuk mencubit gemas hidung mungil laki-laki di depannya ini.

"Kalau gua bilang orangnya ada di depan gua gimana?"

"Paan sih,kalau cuma mau ngangguin gua keluar sana, gua lagi konsen ngerjain ini"

Emang bener sih jaemin dari mark dateng tadi sibuk sama soal-soal dari buku kimianya. Tapi mark nggak mungkin marah, dia tahu kok jaemin itu cuma alesan ngerjain soal biar ngindarin kontak mata sama dia.

"Gua serius na jaemin! Gua suka sama lu"

"Suka sekedar sahabat doang kan? Gua juga gitu kok sama elu"

"Bukan, maksud gua gua suka sekaligus cinta sama pria yang bernama lengkap na jaemin, temen gua dari kecil sampai sekarang, yang anaknya manja" jaemin berhenti nulis, ia beralih menatap mata mark.

"Lu bercanda kan?"

"Nggak. gua serius kok"

"Gua ngga per-- eumh"

Kata-kata jaemin terhenti ketika mark dengan cepat meraup bibir jaemin.

"Gila lu, kalau ada yang liat gimana?"

Jaemin cemas setengah mati ketika menyadari mark baru saja menciumnya bahkan sedikit melumat bibirnya ketika mereka berdua masih berada di sekolah. Untung saja masih belum ada yang memasuki kelas jaemin

"Apa yang harus gua lakuin biar lu percaya kalau gua emang beneran suka sama lu?"

"Kasih gua 10 komik kesukaan gua yang edisi terbaru!"

Jawab jaemin asal.

Mark ketawa meremehkan hingga membuat jaemin berdecak kesal.

"Apa? Ngga sanggup? Boro-boro beliin sih, komik yang gua suka aja lu kaga tau kan?"

Mark diam, dia ngambil sesuatu dari balik badannya yang dari tadi sengaja ia sembunyikan, dan sekarang ia taruh di depan jaemin.

"Coba liat" suruh mark.

Jaeminpun membuka sebuat kotak yang diberikan mark barusan.

Mata jaemin membulat ketika tahu apa isi dari kotak tersebut.

"Mark ini? Komik yang gua tunggu-tuggu bener dan bukannya besok baru keluar ya, itupun baru di jepang? Gimana lu bisa dapat?"

Mark hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum, jaemin tak bisa membendung kesenangannya.

"Jadi?"

"Gua juga cinta elu kak markkk" sedikit lagi jaemin ingin memeluk mark namun mark menahannya,

"Ini pasti karena komik, gua maunya jawaban elu yang tulus"

Mark mendengus kesal. Sudah ia duga pasti jaemin akan berubah ketika mendapat hadiah itu darinya.

"Akutuh serius, masa kakak ngga percaya sih" jaeminpun mulai menunjukkan aegyonya sok manis, tapi memang manis sih.

"Gua percaya kok"

Chuu

Mark kaget mendapati jaemin yang kini menciumnya duluan.

Berhubung masih sepi mark pun ikut membalas dengan melumat bibir bawah jaemin.

"KAK MARK, JANGAN NODAIN JAEMIN GUA YANG POLOS"

Itu suara haechan yang sangat keras diambang pintu.

Mark dan jaemin sontak menoleh kearah dimana sumber suara.

Seketika jaemin dan mark mark merasa tak bernafas beberapa saat setelah melihat orang itu.

Bukan haechan, tapi orang yang dibelakang haechan,

Si guru tua yang killer menatap mereka dengan tajam

"MARK LEE , NA JAEMIN!!!"

'Ya tuhan, matilah aku'. -jaem,mark

~END~

 **Ini summary sama jalan cerita kaga nyambung:'v** **Naenanya gagal hot/?** **Alurnya juga kecepatan ya? Abis nulisnya juga ngebut sih:')** **Ini pertama kalinya gua nyoba buat ff pake bahasa non baku, ya jadi rada aneh gitu**


End file.
